Charlton Heston
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Beverly Hills |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Lydia Clarke (1944 - 2008) |figli = }} Charlton Heston è stato un attore cinematografico, teatrale e televisivo statunitense.MSNBC. Charlton Heston dead at 84.http://www.ancestry.com Date confirmed through 1930 US Census. Heston è molto conosciuto per aver recitato in diversi film kolossal quali I dieci comandamenti, El Cid e Ben-Hur, per il quale vinse l'Oscar al miglior attore. Heston è famoso anche per il suo attivismo politico. Era infatti appartenente al Partito Repubblicanoe fu presidente del National Rifle Association dal 1998 al 2003. Biografia Primi anni Charlton Heston nacque come John Charles Carter, unico figlio di Lilla (nata Charlton; 1899–1994) e Russell Whitford Carter (1897–1966), un operaio.Film Reference Biography. Nacque ad Evanston, nell'Illinois, Heston's autobiography,Heston, Charlton: In The Arena, Simon & Schuster, 1995. ISBN 0-684-80394-1. contrariamente a quanto riportano alcune fonti che lo vogliono nato a Wilmette. Causa di questo errore di credenza è dovuto al fatto che Heston nacque nell'ospedale di Evanston quando la sua famiglia viveva a Wilmette. In un'intervista del 1995 Heston disse di non avere buoni ricordi della sua infanzia. While Heston aveva antenati inglesi e discendeva da membri del clan scozzese dei Fraser. Quando Heston era un bambino, a causa del lavoro del padre, la sua famiglia si trasferì a St. Helen, nel Michigan.My Bay City article, February 5, 2006. . Quando Heston aveva dieci anni, i suoi genitori divorziarono. Tempo dopo, sua madre si risposò con Chester Heston. La nuova famiglia si trasferì a Wilmette. Heston (questo il suo nuovo cognome) frequentò la New Trier High School. Throughout Heston's life he was known by friends as "Chuck" although his wife always called him "Charlie." His stage name Charlton Heston is drawn from his mother's maiden surname (Charlton) and his stepfather's surname (Heston), and was used for his first film, Peer Gynt. Carriera Mentre era ancora al liceo, Heston recitò in un film amatoriale muto, adattamento del Peer Gynt di Henrik Ibsen.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000032/bio IMDB Film Biography. Si iscrisse al corso di recitazione, ottenendo ottimi risultati che gli fruttarono una borsa di studio per la Northwestern University da parte del Winnetka Community Theatre, dove lavorava come attore. Seconda Guerra Mondiale Nel 1944 Heston si arruolò nelle United States Army Air Forces, dove rimase due anni, presso le Isole Aleutine, in Alaska, con la Eleventh Air Force, ricoprendo il grado di Staff Sergeant. Sempre nel 1944 sposò Lydia Marie Clarke, stedentessa della Northwestern University. , 1950]] Teatro e televisione Dopo la guerra, Heston e la moglie vissero nel quartiere newyorkese di ''Hell's Kitchen, dove lavorarono come modelli. In cerca di un lavoro i coniugi si trasferirono ad Asheville, nel North Carolina nel 1947. Nel 1948 fecero ritorno a New York, dove a Heston fu offerto un ruolo secondario a Broadway, nel rifacimento di Antonio e Cleopatra di William Shakespeare, con protagonista Katharine Cornell. Per la sua interpretazione, Heston ricevette vari consensi. Ebbe successo anche in televisione, ricoprendo numerosi ruoli nella serie della CBS Studio One, uno dei più popolari sceneggiati dell'epoca. Il produttore cinematografico Hal B. Wallis di Casablanca propose ad Heston un contratto per la realizzazione di una versione televisiva di Cime tempestose. A teatro interpretò molti ruoli, tra cui quello di protagonista nel Macbeth, Tommaso Moro in A Man for All Seasons e Marco Antonio sia in Giulio Cesare che in Antonio e Cleopatra. Hollywood '' (1956)]] Il primo film professionale di Heston fu La città nera, nel 1950, per la cui interpretazione riscosse ammirazione. Il salto di qualità arrivò con il ruolo di un direttore di circo in Il più grande spettacolo del mondo (1952) di Cecil B. DeMille. Nel 1953 Heston fu scelto da Billy Wilder per interpretare Sefton in Stalag 17. Tuttavia il ruolo alla fine venne dato a William Holden, che vinse un Oscar per il ruolo. Heston divenne un'icona interpretando Mosè in I dieci comandamenti (1956), per cui fu scelto in quanto il regista Cecil B. DeMille riteneva che incarnasse la statua di Mosè del Michelangelo. Nel 1958 Heston recitò accanto ad Orson Welles nel film noir L'infernale Quinlan. ]] Dopo il rifiuto di Marlon Brando, di Burt Lancaster e di Rock Hudson venne scelto per interpretare il ruolo da protagonista nel film ''Ben-Hur (1959). Per il film Heston vinse l'Oscar al miglior attore. Nella sua lunga carriera ricoprì numerosi ruoli da protagonista in pellicole dal tema epico-storico: El Cid (1961), 55 giorni a Pechino (1963), Il tormento e l'estasi (1965) e Khartoum (1966). Nel 1965 Heston divenne presidente del Screen Actors Guild. Ricoprì tale carica fino al 1971.SAG Presidents, Screen Actors Guild. Nel 1968 Heston recitò in Il pianeta delle scimmie e, nel 1970, nel suo sequel, L'altra faccia del pianeta delle scimmie. Sempre nel 1970 Heston interpretò Marco Antonio, nella prima versione cinematografica in Technicolor di un'opera di Shakespeare, 23 pugnali per Cesare. Nel film recitarono anche Jason Robards, Richard Chamberlain, Robert Vaughn, Christopher Lee, Richard Johnson, John Gielgud e Diana Rigg. Nel 1971 recitò nel film di fantascienza 1975: Occhi bianchi sul pianeta Terra. L'anno successivo debuttò dietro la cinepresa, realizzando All'ombra delle piramidi, un adattamento di Antonio e Cleopatra, che aveva già rappresentato in teatro nei primi anni di carriera: oltre a dirigere, qui interpretò per l'ennesima volta Marco Antonio. Avendo ricevuto caustici giudizi dalla critica, il film non uscì nemmeno nei cinema e raramente è stato trasmesso in televisione; non esiste nemmeno una versione in DVD. Successivamente recitò in film come Soylent Green (1973) e Terremoto (1974). A partire da I tre moschettieri (1973), Heston cominciò a partecipare a numerosi film in ruoli secondari o con semplici cameo. Dal 1985 al 1987 recitò nella soap opera I Colbys. Con il figlio Fraser, produsse e recitò in diversi film televisivi, come L'isola del tesoro e Un uomo per tutte le stagioni. Negli anni Novanta Heston recitò nei film Amleto, Tombstone e True Lies. Nel 2001 prese parte con un cameo in Pianeta delle scimmie di Tim Burton, interpretando il ruolo di un'anziana scimmia che prima di morire dà una pistola al figlio, introducendo l'uso delle armi da fuoco nella sua specie.Questo è forse un riferimento al suo appoggio alla National Rifle Association, la lobby americana delle armi. Il suo ultimo film è stato My Father, Rua Alguem 5555 (2003), nei panni del medico nazista Josef Mengele.Variety, February 12, 2004. Attivismo politico durante un mmeeting per il Presidential Task Force on the Arts and Humanities in the White House Cabinet Room, 1981]] Benchè esponente del Partito Repubblicano, nel 1963 Charlton Heston accompagnò Martin Luther King Jr. nella Marcia su Washington per il lavoro e la libertà. Supportò e votò Richard Nixon nel 1972, come lo stesso Nixon menzionò nella sua autobiografia. Heston resigned from Actors Equity, claiming the union's refusal to allow a white actor to play a Eurasian role in Miss Saigon was "obscenely racist". He said CNN's telecasts from Baghdad were "sowing doubts" about the allied effort in the 1990–91 Gulf War. At a Time Warner stockholders' meeting, Heston castigated the company for releasing an Ice-T album which included the song "Cop Killer", which depicted the killing of police officers.http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/20080406/ap_on_en_mo/obit_heston While filming The Savage, Heston was initiated by blood into the Miniconjou Lakota Nation, but claimed no natural American India heritage. He claimed to be "native American" to reclaim the term from exclusion to American Indians. Heston fu presidente e portavoce dell'NRA dal 1998 al 2003. Vita privata Il 17 marzo 1944 Charlton Heston sposò Lydia Clarke, accanto alla quale rimase fino alla morte. La coppia ebbe un figlio Fraser Clarke and Holly Heston Rochell. Ultimi anni e morte Nel 1996 Heston subì un'operazione per una protesi all'anca. Nel 1988 gli venne diagnosticato un tumore alla prostata sconfitto grazie ad un ciclo di radioterapia. Nei mesi di maggio e giugno 2000 si fece ricoverare in una clinica dello Utah per risolvere alcuni problemi con l'alcolismo.Charlton Heston 'feeling good' after alcohol rehab. IL 9 agosto 2002, Heston annunciò pubblicamente che gli era stato diagnosticato il morbo di Alzheimer.Charlton Heston has Alzheimer's symptoms. CNN News. August 9, 2002. Nel giugno 2003 il Presidente George W. Bush gli ha concesso la Medaglia presidenziale della libertà http://www.medaloffreedom.com/2003RecipientsPresidentialRemarks.htm . Charlton Heston morì sabato 5 aprile 2008 nella sua casa di Beverly Hills, California.Welkos, Robert W. and Susan King. Charlton Heston, 84; actor played epic figures. Los Angeles Times. April 5, 2008. Retrieved April 12, 2010.Charlton Heston Dies at Beverly Hills Home. FoxNews.com. April 5, 2008. Retrieved April 12, 2010. Il funerale di Heston ebbe luogo il 12 aprile 2008 con una cerimonia alla quale parteciparono 250 persone, tra le quali Nancy Reagan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Olivia de Havilland, Keith Carradine, Pat Boone, Tom Selleck, Oliver Stone, Rob Reiner e Christian Bale.Politicians, actors and relatives gather for funeral of Hollywood icon Charlton Heston, International Herald Tribune, retrieved April 12, 2008."Stars attend Heston's LA funeral" – BBC News – Page last updated at 11:39 GMT, Sunday, April 13, 2008, 12:39 UK. Il funerale ebbe luogo nella Episcopal Parish of St. Matthew's Church a Pacific Palisades, in California, la chiesa che Heston frequentava regolarmente. Heston venne cremato e le sue ceneri furono date alla famiglia. Le ceneri di Charlton Heston sono state poi sepolte nel Saint Matthew's Episcopal Church Columbarium, nello stesso luogo ove si sono svolte le esequie. Curiosità Charlton Heston era alto 1.91 m. Fu inizialmente considerato per il ruolo di Claudio nella serie televisiva britannica I, Claudius (1976). Il ruolo venne poi affidato al semisconosciuto Derek Jacobi. Fu inizialmente considerato per il ruolo dello Sceriffo Brody nel film Lo squalo (1975). Quando sia lui che Oliver Reed rifiutarono il ruolo la parte venne data a Roy Scheider. Fu inizialmente considerato per il ruolo di Alessandro Magno nel film Alessandro il grande (1956), ma fu costretto a rifiutare per poter interpretare Mosé in I dieci comandamenti (1956). La parte venne allora data a Richard Burton. Rifiutò di interpretare il ruolo del Gen. Joseph W. Stilwell nel film 1941: allarme a Hollywood (1979) di Steven Spielberg perchè considerava il film un'insulto ai veterani della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Rifiutò il ruolo di Robert Thorne nel film Il presagio (1976). La parte fu assegnata a Gregory Peck. I suoi attori preferiti erano Gary Cooper, Henry Fonda, Clark Gable, Cary Grant e James Stewart.Era anche grande amico di Orson Welles Onorificenze Filmografia Attore *''Peer Gynt'' (1941) *''The Clock, nell'episodio "The Hypnotist" (1950) *Julius Caesar'' (1950) *''La città nera'' (Dark City) (1950) *''Suspense, negli episodi "Suspicion" (1949) e " Santa Fe Flight" (1951) *Lux Video Theatre, nell'episodio "Route 19" (1951) *Il più grande spettacolo del mondo'' (The Greatest Show on Earth) (1952) *''Studio One, negli episodi "The Outward Room" (1949), "Smoke" (1949), "The Outward Room" (1949), "Battleship Bismark" (1949), "Of Human Bondage" (1949), "Jane Eyre" (1949), "The Willow Cabin" (1950), "The Taming of the Shrew" (1950), "Wuthering Heights" (1950), "Letter from Cairo (1950), "Macbeth" (1951), "A Bolt of Lightning" (1951) e "The Wings of the Dove" (1952) *Curtain Call, nell'episodio "The Liar" (1952) *Il giuramento dei Sioux'' (The Savage) (1952) *''Ruby, fiore selvaggio'' (Ruby Gentry) (1952) *''Three Lives'' (1953) *''The Philco Television Playhouse, negli episodi "Hear My Heart Speak (1950) e "Elegy" (1953) *Schiava e signora'' (The President's Lady) (1953) *''Pony Express'' (Pony Express) (1953) *''La freccia insanguinata'' (Arrowhead) (1953) *''Medallion Theatre, nell'episodio "A Day in Town" (1953) *Lontano dalle stelle'' (Bad for Each Other) (1953) *''Your Show of Shows, nell'episodio del 16 gennaio 1954 *Danger, nell'episodio "Freedom to Get Lost" (1954) *Furia bianca'' (The Naked Jungle) (1954) *''Il segreto degli Incas'' (Secret of the Incas) (1954) *''I due capitani'' (The Far Horizons) (1955) *''La guerra privata del maggiore Benson'' (The Private War of Major Benson) (1955) *''Robert Montgomery Presents, negli episodi "Cashel Byron's Profession" (1952), "The Closed Door" (1952) e "Along Came Jones" (1955) *Omnibus, nell'episodio "The Birth of Modern Times" (1955) *Lucy Gallant'' (Lucy Gallant) (1955) *''General Electric Theater, nell'episodio "The Seeds of Hate" (1955) *I dieci comandamenti'' (The Ten Commandments) (1956) *''The Jackie Gleason Show, nell'episodio del 29 dicembre 1956 *I violenti'' (Three Violent People) (1956) *''Schlitz Playhouse of Stars, negli episodi "One Is a Lonesome Number" (1951) e "Switch Station" (1957) *Climax!, negli episodi "Bailout at 43,000 Feet" (1955) e "The Trial of Captain Wirtz" (1957) *Shirley Temple's Storybook, nell'episodio "Beauty and the Beast" (1958) *Playhouse 90, negli episodi "Forbidden Area" (1956) e "Point of No Return" (1958) *L'infernale Quinlan'' (Touch of Evil) (1958) *''Il grande paese'' (The Big Country) (1958) *''I bucanieri'' (The Buccaneer) (1958) *''I giganti del mare'' (The Wreck of the Mary Deare) (1959) *''Ben-Hur'' (Ben-Hur) (1959) *''Alcoa Premiere, nell'episodio "The Fugitive Eye" (1961) *El Cid'' (El Cid) (1961) *''Pranzo di pasqua'' (The Pigeon That Took Rome) (1962) *''Il dominatore'' (Diamond Head) (1963) *''55 giorni a Pechino'' (55 Days at Peking) (1963) *''La più grande storia mai raccontata'' (The Greatest Story Ever Told) (1965) *''Sierra Charriba'' (Major Dundee) (1965) *''Il tormento e l'estasi'' (The Agony and the Ecstasy) (1965) *''Il principe guerriero'' (The War Lord) (1965) *''What Is a Boy'' (1966) Film TV *''Khartoum'' (Khartoum) (1966) *''All About People'' (1967) *''Sinfonia di guerra'' (Counterpoint) (1967) *''Hallmark Hall of Fame, negli episodi "The Patriots" (1963) e Elizabeth the Queen" (1968) *Il pianeta delle scimmie'' (Planet of the Apes) (1968) *''Costretto ad uccidere'' (Will Penny) (1968) *''Number One'' (Number One) (1969) *''The Don Adams Special: Hooray for Hollywood'' (1970) Film TV *''L'altra faccia del pianeta delle scimmie'' (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) (1970) *''23 pugnali per Cesare'' (Julius Caesar) (1970) *''Il re delle isole'' (The Hawaiians) (1970) *''1975: Occhi bianchi sul pianeta Terra '' (The Omega Man) (1971) *''All'ombra delle piramidi'' (Antony and Cleopatra) (1972) *''The Special London Bridge Special'' (1972) Film TV *''Il pirata dell'aria'' (Skyjacked) (1972) *''Il richiamo della foresta'' (The Call of the Wild) (1972) *''2022: i sopravvissuti'' (Soylent Green) (1973) *''I tre moschettieri'' (The Three Musketeers) (1973) *''Airport '75'' (Airport 1975) (1974) *''Milady - I quattro moschettieri'' (The Four Musketeers) (1974) *''Terremoto'' (Earthquake) (1974) *''The Fun of Your Life'' (1975) *''Gli ultimi giganti'' (The Last Hard Men) (1976) *''La battaglia di Midway'' (Midway) (1976) *''Panico nello stadio'' (Two-Minute Warning) (1976) *''Il principe e il povero'' (Crossed Swords) (1977) *''Salvate il Gray Lady'' (Gray Lady Down) (1978) *''I giganti del West'' (The Mountain Men) (1980) *''Alla trentanovesima eclisse'' (The Awakening) (1980) *''I predatori della vena d'oro'' (Mother Lode) (1982) *''Chiefs'' (1983) Miniserie TV *''Nairobi Affair'' (1984) Film TV *''Dynasty'' (Dynasty), negli episodi "The Californians" (1985), "The Man" (1985) e "The Titans" (1985) *''I Colby'' (The Colbys) (1985-1987) Serie TV *''Proud Men'' (1987) Film TV *''The Dame Edna Experience, nell'episodio 1x4 (1987) (non accreditato) *The Two Ronnies, nell'episodio "1987 Christmas Special" (1987) *Christmas Night with the Two Ronnies'' (1987) Film TV *''Un uomo per tutte le stagioni'' (A Man for All Seasons) (1988) Film TV *''Call from Space'' (1989) (voce) *''Original Sin'' (Original Sin) (1989) Film TV *''L'isola del tesoro'' (Treasure Island(1990) Film TV *''Solar Crisis'' (1990) *''Piccoli rapitori'' (The Little Kidnappers) (1990) Film TV *''Un angelo da quattro soldi'' (Almost an Angel) (1990) (non accreditato) *''Cults: Saying No Under Pressure'' (1991) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Sherlock Holmes: il mistero del crocifero di sangue'' (The Crucifer of Blood) (1991) Film TV *''Gengis Khan'' (1992) *''Volo 232 - Atterraggio di emergenza'' (Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232) (1992) Film TV *''Noel'' (1992) (voce) Film TV *''Fusi di testa 2 (Wayne's World 2)'' (1993) *''Beautiful'' (The Bold and the Beautiful) (7 episodi, 1993) Soap Opera *''Tombstone (Tombstone)'' (1993) *''SeaQuest - Odissea negli abissi (SeaQuest DSV), nell'episodio ''Abalon (1994) *''True Lies (True Lies)'' (1994) *''Texas'' (1994) Film TV *''The Great Battles of the Civil War'' (1994) (voce) Miniserie TV *''Il seme della follia (In the Mouth of Madness)'' (1994) *''L'angelo della vendetta - Avenging Angel (The Avenging Angel)'' (1995) Film TV *''The Dark Mist'' (1996) (voce) *''Alaska (Alaska)'' (1996) *''Hamlet (Hamlet)'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) (voce) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues, nell'episodio "Citizenship" (1998) (voce) *Armageddon - Giudizio finale'' (Armageddon) (1998) (voce) *''Sworn to Secrecy: Secrets of War'' (1998) Serie TV *''Bagpipe: Instrument of War - Part 1'' (1998) Film TV *''Camino de Santiago'' (1999) Miniserie TV *''Gideon'' (Gideon) (1999) *''Bagpipe: Instrument of War - Part 2'' (1999) Film TV *''Ogni maledetta domenica'' (Any Given Sunday) (1999) *''Oltre i limiti'' (The Outer Limits), nell'episodio Final Appeal (2000) *''Amori in città... e tradimenti in campagna'' (Town & Country) (2001) *''Come cani & gatti'' (Cats & Dogs) (2001) (voce) *''Il pianeta delle scimmie'' (Planet of the Apes) (2001) *''The Order (The Order)'' (2001) *''Ben Hur'' (2003) (voce) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''My Father, Rua Alguem 5555 (My Father, Rua Alguem 5555)'' (2003) Regista *''All'ombra delle piramidi'' (Antony and Cleopatra) (1972) *''I predatori della vena d'oro'' (Mother Lode) (1982) *''Un uomo per tutte le stagioni'' (A Man for All Seasons) (1988) Film TV Note Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton Heston, Charlton